tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
WFJF
WFJF (digital and virtual channel 8) is a Fox-affiliated station serving the Clarksburg/Fairmont/Weston television market. WFJF is owned and operated by Atlantic South Communications. Syndicated programming on WFJF includes: ''Family Feud, How I Met Your Mother, Two and a Half Men, ''and ''Maury ''among others. History WFJF first signed on in 1977 as an independent station. It had a typical schedule of dramas, westerns, cartoons, various off-network reruns, and religious and public affairs programming. The station carried programming from the Financial News Network (FNN) from 1981 to 1985. In 1984, the station introduced a half-hour 10 p.m. newscast seen on weeknights. In 1986, WFJF became a charter affiliate of the Fox Broadcasting Company. The station was still largely programmed as an independent as Fox wouldn't broadcast a full week's worth of programming until 1993. In the 1990's, WFJF added programming from all-request music video network The Box during some off-network hours, mostly in late-nights and occasionally during the day on weekends. WFJF let viewers request videos outside of The Box's designated time slot, which would be queued up in advance before The Box's programming started. WFJF's special music collection largely consisted of then-current pop, rock, and country videos (WFJF initially featured country and.bluegrass music programs as part of its core schedule; these were cut back upon joining Fox before being phased out altogether in the 1990's). WFJF would also designate certain nights (and even weeks) to much older content. The Box ceased operations in 2001. Digital Television WFJF's main channel broadcasts in 1080i rather than Fox's native 720p format. On August 15, 2017, WFJF moved 8.2's Justice Network affiliation to 8.3. XTV took Justice Network's former spot on 8.2 when that network launched on September 17. A high definition feed of WFJF-DT2 is available on local cable providers. WFJF's broadcasts are digital-only as of June 11, 2009. News Operation Upon joining Fox in 1986, their news output remained unchanged at first (consisting of 2 1/2 hours each week since 1984). It took until 1988 for the 10 p.m. newscast to be expanded to all seven nights a week. The 10 p.m. newscasts wouldn't be expanded to a full hour until 2001. In 2007, the station launched a morning newscast. Initially running from 7-8 a.m., it was expanded to 7-9 a.m. the following year. It would later be expanded to 4:30-9 a.m. in 2013. It has yet to be expanded to weekends. Other news additions include a weekday newscast at 12:30 pm in 2009 (which would be moved up to noon and expanded to a full hour in 2011), an hour-long 4 p.m. newscast in 2011, a half-hour 5:30 p.m. newscast in 2012, a half-hour 6:30 p.m. newscast the same year, and an hour-long 7:00 p.m. newscast in 2016. To date, only the 5:30 and 6:30 p.m. newscasts are also seen on weekends. WFJF has been airing their newscasts in full high-definition since 2010. A few years prior to the upgrade, newscasts were presented in 16:9 standard definition. Gallery WFJF Original.png|WFJF's original logo WFJF 1987.png|First logo referencing Fox affiliation; used from 1987-1994 Category:West Virginia Category:Clarksburg Category:Morgantown Category:Fairmont Category:Weston Category:Channel 8 Category:FOX affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1977 Category:Atlantic South Communications Category:Former independent stations